Penancepaid
by WriterWilf
Summary: Penance is a part of the road to forgiveness. One that all who seek redemption must partake. Edmund is no exception. A couple hours after the Battle of Beruna, Edmund must overcome anxiety and make amends with one last person who has suffered from his wrongs: Mr. Tumnus.
1. Chapter 1: In Which Penance Is Assigned

**AN: Like the previous story, titled **_**Where Judgment Belongs**_**, I've been saving this idea for some years. Lately it's demanded that it be written and shown to the world. Because you can't argue with a plot monster and live to the tale, here we are. Please enjoy!**

**Thanks to my awesome beta, Nothing Really Specific. Thanks for all the time you take to help. **

**Narnia and characters aren't mine. Don't sue.**

* * *

_Penance- noun, v__oluntary self-punishment inflicted as an outward expression of repentance for having done wrong._

* * *

Penancepaid

Chapter One

In Which Penance Is Assigned

Edmund Pevensie stood alongside his brother and his sisters, as well as the rest of the Narnians that had managed to survive the battle against the Witch and the ones whom Aslan had brought as reinforcements after having restored them from statues. The feeling of joy, victory, and relief was heavy in the air. However, the pain of loss of loved ones and comrades was also prominent among the Narnians who had survived. With the loss came also feelings of guilt for having survived while others had the misfortune of having their lives ended by the battle with the Witch and her forces.

Looking amongst his own fellow Narnians whom he had stood alongside in battle with and noticing that a few of their faces were missing, Edmund couldn't help but feel that sense of heavy burden as well. He had been one of the fortunate ones. Having been wounded towards the end of the battle, there was little time that had passed between when the Witch had stabbed him with her wand, the one he had smashed just before, and Aslan's arrival. While his wound had been pretty grave, it didn't take long before his sister, Susan, had spotted him lying on the battlefield and for his other sister, Lucy, to use her magic cordial which had been gifted to her by Father Christmas. While he was grateful that he and his siblings were still alive, he found that the sense of guilt still laid heavy on his heart and conscience.

The guilt of having survived the battle reminded him of that which he had carried for having betrayed his siblings and the Narnians to the White Witch. Thinking about it, he could feel a flashback coming on...

* * *

_One day ago..._

When he had been a prisoner in the Witch's camp, Edmund had pictured what it would have been like to stand before Him. All sorts of images had plagued his mind where Aslan was so furious with him that He'd sentence him to all sorts of terrible punishments. Mucking out stable stalls with nothing but a small shovel, a whipping in which all the Narnians would watch, but the worst image that he had come up with was to forever be made a loner. Not being able to see his brother or his sisters again, and made to live as an outcast to the rest of the world. That thought had him so shaken that Ginarrbrik actually let off on tormenting him, snickering because he had thought he gad managed to break the young boy. (The part about being broken was true, but no one, not even Ginarrbrik or the Witch could have shattered Edmund to the point the way the thought of Aslan's fury could.)

While he was relieved when General Oreius and the rest of the Narnians that had been sent after Varaden, the Witch's second-in-command of the Secret Police arrived, he had also dreaded the moment when the Centaur told him after they had put some distance between themselves and the Witch that he would have to speak to the Lion once he arrived at the Camp. Alone.

"Must I?" Edmund recalled asking the Centaur.

"Yes. It either must be done alone or else in front of the entire camp."

"I take it there is no other option?"

"Not unless you want to go on unrepentant for what you have done."

Looking deeply within himself, Edmund knew that that wasn't even an option for him. As dreadful as it would be to meet with Aslan and discuss everything that had happened since the moment that he had encountered the Witch in the wood, he knew deep down that to go on with the weight of everything he had done on his conscience and heart would be in the long-run too great a burden to bear.

Upon the rescue party's and Edmund's arrival at the Camp, General Oreius ordered the ones in the party to go on their way and get some rest (for they could be called on to perform another duty at any moment). In the meantime, the Centaur indicated to Edmund that it was time that he meet with Aslan. Despite the clamminess in Edmund's hands and the terror that he knew must have reflected in his eyes and on his face, as well as the lump that he desperately tried to keep down with large gulps, the second-youngest Pevensie followed Oreius to Aslan's tent.

The Centaur said nothing to him as they walked, choosing to remain silent as they made their way through the mostly-slumbering camp. Only every once in a while did they come across a Narnian who was awake. Edmund waited patiently for them to silently jeer at him for betraying them, but none did. Instead the Narnians returned to whatever business they happened to be doing.

The walk through the Camp seemed to take forever. Edmund was pretty sure it was partly thanks to his nerves. He noticed that it was starting to get slightly brighter. Glancing up at the sky, he could see the first rays of sunlight starting to peek out from across the horizon. Droplets of dew were now starting to collect on tents and on the ground, and the grass was wet beneath his feet. He wasn't exactly superstitious, but Edmund couldn't help but wonder whether this was an omen for whatever was going to happen.

Finally, Oreius and he stood just a few yards away from Aslan's tent. At first, Edmund could see no one either outside or inside the tent. The part of him which desperately didn't want to do this was absolutely thrilled. Perhaps there was a chance that he wouldn't have to speak to Him immediately.

However, a few moments after their arrival, Edmund heard a rustling in the tent. He felt his heart begin to pound furiously against his chest and an intense fear worse than any he had felt when he was with the Witch flowed through him. Subconsciously he felt his breath catch. He dared not breathe, as if to do so would break some kind of unspoken rule.

Finally the tent flap pulled back, and Edmund found himself greeted by the tremendous sight which he knew (though he could hardly believe it at first) to be Aslan.

The Beavers had said that Aslan would be a lion, Edmund had heard them before he had left to tell the Witch that he and his siblings had arrived to Narnia. When he had first arrived to the Witch's palace and had entered her courtyard, he had encountered a stone lion. He had snickered when he had saw it and had gloated about how the Witch had caught Aslan already and had turned Him to stone. (Afterwards he proceeded to take a pen from his pocket and to draw glasses and a mustache on it.) He felt tremendously silly now that he was facing the Great Lion in the flesh. Just one glance and Edmund knew that the Witch couldn't have possibly stood a chance against Him, not even if she had had her wand on her. There was a terribleness about Him that sent Edmund's knees knocking and a strong desire for the earth to swallow him whole to rush through him.

The Lion stepped closer. He opened his mouth, and Edmund felt himself swallow the largest lump in his throat that he ever had in his life. Trembling like a tree in a strong wind, he squeezed his eyes shut. He had known that he would be severely punished for what he had done. He just didn't expect that it would be by being eaten. Inwardly he pleaded that Aslan would make it quick and painless. That there would be nothing left so that his siblings wouldn't see what was left of him lying littered on the ground.

Something warm and wet touched his forehead. Opening his eyes, Edmund saw that the Lion had just licked him. At first he was afraid that the Lion was taking a taste test, but then he happened to glance in the Aslan's face, and though he could not look in the eyes because of the fierceness contained in them, he could still make out tenderness and love on His face. The Lion smiled warmly as he pulled back away from the youngest Pevensie boy, and that was when Ed realized that Aslan was not tasting him. Rather, He was giving him what was supposed to be a lion's kiss.

"Welcome Edmund, Son of Adam," Aslan genuinely said. Ed's mouth hung open. However, the Lion took no notice of this, instead He turned to the Centaur. "Thank you Oreius, Son of Earth."

The Centaur bowed, his great human torso bending just where it met the horse-torso part of him. "No need to thank me, High King of all High Kings. Your will be done as it is across the Sea."

"And so it shall be," Aslan stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Go now and rest, General. The next few days are sure to be demanding of us all, and we will all have to be at the topmost condition to meet the challenges sure to come."

Oreius raised his human-half and saluted the Lion by placing the elbow of his right arm in his left hand, and then formed a fist with his right hand and thumped the upper-left side of his chest, where his shoulder met his collarbone. The Centaur then turned to Edmund and bowed his head.

"Your Majesty," he stated.

It was all Edmund could do to just nod his head in recognition of the gesture, and at that moment he had forgotten how to speak. The General then turned away and began making his way towards the tents.

Once Oreius was gone, Aslan had said, "Come, Son of Adam. Walk with me. Your tent, the one in which also your siblings rest, is not too far away from here. While we make our way there, we shall talk about things that need to be discussed."

Edmund could feel himself squirming uncomfortably at the idea of discussing things that had happened since he had arrived. However he also knew that he had already come too far to back down now. Drawing in a breath, he urged himself forward and to follow alongside the Lion. As they walked towards the tent where he would find his siblings, he and Aslan talked about everything: from the wrongs that Edmund had done, to what was going to happen and finally what would happen as a result. With each passing minute, the light of dawn became brighter. The pink rays of the early-morning sun were now starting to reach out across all of Narnia. It was a glorious sunrise, and Edmund was surprised to find that he thought it more beautiful than those he had experienced back in his own world. He had found it surprising. When the Witch had said they would be leaving at dawn, he had dreaded the rising of the sun and the horrible day which it promised. Now though as he stood by Aslan and they watched the rising sun, he felt a sense of hope. A promise for a new day to make things anew.

That was when Aslan and him started discussing the things that Witch would be demanding. Suddenly, all the hope that had been renewed him was crushed underfoot by an unexplainable terror. Panic swept through him. "Aslan, you can't let that monster take me back. I can't go back to her. I won't."

"The Deep Magic was written as I have stated. By default, you now are the Witch's rightful property."

"Aslan, surely there's some mistake or loophole or something. I can't go back to her. I know exactly what she will do. Everything falls apart if I'm taken away. The prophecy won't be fulfilled if I'm dead, and even if the others do manage to sit on the thrones it still leaves one empty."

"Yes, indeed. You speak the truth, Son of Adam. You are quite right. However, it still doesn't change the fact that what's done has been done."

Edmund felt himself start to choke up and it took what strength he had left not to sob there in front of the Lion. Desperation started to eat at him. He could feel the gears in his mind turning as he tried to find something that was convince the Lion. However, he could find that he was grasping at straws. An idea clicked into mind and he decided to go for it, mainly because it was the only one he could come up with. He could feel every ounce of his strength he had in his body, mind, and soul were pouring into these arguments. Every inch of his being seemed to cry out, hoping it would be heard. "Aslan, please, I beg of you. I don't want to go back to her. Not only because she will kill me. I want to redeem myself. I don't think I could live if I didn't."He felt his heart crushing with all the burden of guilt and agony and the strong desire not to be turned away. Before he could resist he got down on his knees and cupped his hands like a beggar desperately asking for food. "Narnia needs all of us. These people will all suffer if I'm not able to fulfill the prophecy." He bowed his head when the tears started to come, misting his eyes and stinging the cuts that were still raw on his face. Ed winced at the pain but continued on making his case, "Aslan-"

"Son of Adam," the Lion interrupted. For a moment, the future king of Narnia thought that he had angered the Lion. Glancing up at Aslan's face though, he could see that Aslan wasn't speaking to him in anger, but rather in the tone used when trying to soothe a child. "None of what you said changes the fact that you are still the Witch's property. The fact that you are a key to a prophecy makes none the difference; for all are bound to the law: including kings and emperors."

"Fear not though," Aslan continued, "There is yet another way that the Witch can be beaten, one without you falling in her clutches once more. However, I should also warn you that the method has never been tested (or used) before."

"Anything, Aslan," Edmund pleaded.

The Lion looked at him, and that's when he could see something in Aslan's eyes that he had not previously seen or even imagined were possible...sadness. The emotion was written plainly in the King of Kings' face. When He next spoke, Ed could also hear it in his voice, weighted as if a heavy stone had been placed on Him. "It was meant to happen regardless. It just makes the reason why it must be done even more clear."

Edmund raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean, Aslan?"

"The answer can't be spoken now. It's not the time for either you or the Narnians to know."

"When will it come?"

"Patience, Son of Adam. All things will be revealed in time. Until then, there is something else that must be dealt with."

Raising his eyebrows again, Edmund asked, "What has to be done?"

"As of now I have forgiven you of your sins," Aslan explained. "I forgive you of the things that you have done against your siblings, against Faun Tumnus; as well as to the Beavers and to many other Narnians whose lives were put at risk or harmed for what your actions have done.

"However, mercy shall be mixed with justice. Your sins have as much a physical impact as they do a spiritual one. In your selfishness, Edmund Pevensie, you have hurt both those who are close to you as well as comrades and strangers. To reach the end of the road that is forgiveness, you must make penance for all the wrongs that you have done."

"What must I do?"

"You must make amends with all those you have wronged. Seek their forgiveness. Whether they accept or not, you must still try."

That was when they both could see that the dawn was starting to give way into mid-morning. Just as it did, they heard a shout, "Edmund!"

Turning in the direction of the shout, the second youngest Pevensie saw that Peter, Susan, and Lucy had come out of their tent, and were looking up at the rock that Aslan and he had been standing and talking upon for the past hour (though it felt quite longer). Seeing them down there looking up at him with a mixture of relief, disbelief, and more than likely some anger as well as joy, Edmund longed to be with them. He was even eager to see Peter, who had been a primary reason why he had chosen to go to the Witch.

"The time has come, Son of Adam," Aslan stated. "It is time to begin making amends."

"I will Aslan," Edmund reassured the Lion, vowing inwardly to himself. He intended on making sure that he made penance for his deeds. It was thanks to Aslan that he was even here to begin with, he would do everything that the Lion told him that he must. Normally he didn't like being told what to do by anyone, but if it meant being able to seek redemption and atonement for everything he had done and to be with his siblings, he would hear and obey.

Just then the Lion opened his mouth, and again Edmund felt the terror that came from that mouth opening rush through him. This time though he just turned his head instead of closing his eyes. Knowing that there was a reason for why Aslan was doing it, he just accepted the terror in those few moments. He was glad that he did, because the next thing he knew pleasure swept through him. The best way he could describe it was warmth, a kind that he had never experienced before until then. It rolled through him, and he could feel it coursing through the very blood in his veins. He felt as though a spark had gone off in his heart and now an inferno was burning within him.

"Go to them, Son of Adam. Make peace with what you have done, where you are now, and where you can go from here," encouraged Aslan.

"Edmund," a voice said...

* * *

_The Present..._

Edmund found himself snapping out of his flashback. He was no longer looking back at what Aslan and him had discussed. In fact, things were mostly different. The Lion, even though He hadn't admitted fully to what He was up to, had done as He had said He would. Aslan had saved him from being returned to the Witch and meeting his end at her hands. At the expanse of His own death, but thanks to something having to do with Deeper Magic than the one they knew, He was back to life. Not just alive, but triumphant. The Witch was dead and her forces either killed, captured or scattered.

He managed to push the remnants of the flashback towards the back of his mind and glanced in the direction of the voice. He could see now that it was Peter who had been talking to him. Of course, he kind of assumed it would be. His siblings, and more particularly his brother had refused to leave his side after he had recovered from his injuries. While on most days this would have annoyed him to no end, he allowed it for this day due to what they had all just gone through. "Yeah Pete?" he asked.

Peter indicated to him with his eyes that he ought to look behind them. Edmund turned, and he could see that standing behind him was Mr. Tumnus. Edmund felt a lump roll down his throat at the sudden appearance of the Faun. He could distinctly remember that he and Oreius had been tasked as heads of the Narnian search-party for any dead or wounded soldiers, and that was the task the two of them had been at for the past couple of hours. Though he felt terrible about it, the dark-haired boy also felt some relief that Mr. Tumnus had been occupied doing other things.

So far, Edmund knew he had made his penances with his family. He also made amends with the Beavers (who accepted his apology after some minutes of thinking and pondering, which he couldn't blame them for, after all it was because of his actions that their entire home had been trashed and they had been made to go on the run with his siblings earlier than expected). While some took longer to be convinced than others, he had eventually received forgiveness from most of the Narnians, especially after General Oreius pulled him aside after the Witch had made her way out of the meeting with Aslan, telling him that he too had forgiven him and that he would be honored to serve and defend the nation under him.

The only one left now was Mr. Tumnus.

He wasn't sure what it was, but looking at the Faun made him feel queasy. Edmund had known that making penances wasn't always going to be smooth-sailing. There would sometimes be obstacles that had to be overcome. It had been difficult talking with Peter about what he had done and why. While Mrs. Beaver forgave him in a heartbeat, Edmund could tell that Mr. Beaver was rather reluctant. Oreius had looked at him with a suspicious glance every time he and him were within range of each other until the moment he had forgiven him. Still despite these, paying penance for what he had done to Tumnus was always enough to send chills of dread up and down his spine. He could still remember being locked in the cell next to the one that the Faun had been placed in. He could still recall the conversation they had in which they discussed Lucy and whether she was safe or not. He could still picture when Tumnus stood up for him when he was close to divulging information about where his family would be seeking refuge. Of course, he could still remember one of the most potent experiences. When the Witch had one of the prison guards release him and dragged him out of the cell, she had asked the Faun if he knew why he was there, and then told him that the young prince had turned him in for candy.

It wasn't exactly accurate, but Edmund knew that the Witch had only said that in order to torture the Faun in his last living moments before he was turned to stone. Despite this lie though, the Witch was right about one thing. Edmund had turned Tumnus in. Looking back on it, there were a number of reasons. He was terrified, for one thing. The Witch (who was calling herself a queen) appeared as though she was going to order that he be severely punished just because he happened to cross her path. On top of that he was wet and cold, so when she was starting to be nice to him, all he wanted was to be able to warm up. Even despite the fact that clearly meant something special to his sister, he had been willing to reveal anything if it meant having a chance to receive something warm. When the Witch had given him all of that, it had been enough to make him keep on talking in hopes that he would get more.

The future king of Narnia's thoughts were interrupted when Peter placed a hand reassuringly on his brother's shoulder. "Come on Ed, if I didn't know any better I would have said that you were nervous."

The second eldest Pevensie brother couldn't help but chuckle at his elder-brother's light teasing. Normally the implication that he was apprehensive about anything would have left him flustered. Recently though he had come to realize that perhaps his pride and his lack of ability to partake in humor that was more wholesome was part of what had driven a wedge so deep between him and his brother. So while hearing his brother's gentle teasing was enough to relieve a small amount of tension he was feeling, there was still more anxiety than what any laughter could possibly eliminate. "Perhaps because I am," he responded.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "What for, Edmund?"

Ed looked from Mr. Tumnus, to his brother, back to the Faun, and then at Peter once more.

Pete, having followed the way that Edmund's eyes moved, caught on. "Ah, I see. Making penance with Tumnus."

"I don't know if I can do it," the second-youngest Pevensie admitted. "I'm afraid he will turn away. I mean, he doesn't really have any reason to forgive everything that my actions have caused him. I'm not even sure if I could do it in his position."

"Just go up to him and ask that you want to speak to him alone. From there, you can apologize for all the harm that your actions have caused him."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who has to do it."

"Ed," cut in a voice.

Edmund turned to see that Lucy was now cutting in on his and Peter's conversation. There was a smile on his sister's face, which was nothing unusual. Her eyes however seemed to glow with determination. "Ed...I understand that you must be feeling dreadful about this encounter with Mr. Tumnus, however you should know that he is truly one of the most kindest souls that you will ever encounter. I don't think he will be too harsh. Especially considering that you are my brother, I don't think he will be all too-willing to hold a grudge. Besides, you never know...he may just surprise you."

"You really think so?"

"Yes."

"If Lucy says that you have little to fear, I say go for it," Peter said. He looked down at her and smiled. "She seems to be the only person here aside for Aslan who actually knows what they're talking about from the start."

Edmund sighed. He squeezed his eyes shut and drew in a breath. "Well, I suppose it was going to have to happen sometime soon anyway. Here goes nothing, then."

_Here goes nothing_, he thought to himself.

His heart pounded against his chest as he approached the Faun. His ears throbbed from the amount of blood that was being pumped into them. In his heart there seemed to be some kind of dark (for lack of a better word) thing that wriggled around, pleading that he not do it. Begging that it be allowed to stay and live where it had been planted. Drawing from the courage that the Lion had shown him that he had (and never even knew that he did) Edmund hardened his resolve and pushed on.

_Pension must be made_, he reminded himself. _No exceptions_.

When Edmund reached the Faun, he could see that he was slightly preoccupied. A Water Nymph (whom Ed didn't recognize) was talking to him. Well, talking was a simple way to put it. Really though, the Nymph seemed to have taken a fancy. Her eyes sparkled in a way that the second youngest Pevensie knew all too well, having seen the look in the eyes of girls who happened to find him and his brother quite fetching. (Susan may have been considered the beauty of the family, but both him and Pete were both considered friendly on the eyes by many a friend and acquaintance to their family.) The fact that she was also tracing her finger teasingly down his shoulders and along his back also served to hint towards what she was trying to do. Glancing at Tumnus, Edmund could see that he was having less of an enjoyable time. His sister's friend was trying to gently spur the advances of the Naiad without terribly offending her. Either the Naiad wasn't capable of taking a hint, or else she was ignoring it and continuing on anyway. (Ed had a feeling it was the latter.)

Like a knight coming to the rescue, the dark-haired boy greeted the Faun, "Mr. Tumnus."

"Your Majesty," the Faun said in a tone which he was desperately trying to keep even and not to reveal the relief. Mr. Tumnus glanced in the direction of the future-king. Immediately, Ed could see a grateful look come into his eyes. This made the second youngest Pevensie smile. He wasn't exactly sure what the Faun thought of him, but at least it was a good sign that he would rather see the prince rather than deal with a Nymph who wasn't generous enough to see the fact that he simply wasn't interested.

The Nymph however didn't look all that pleased to be interrupted from her attempts to convince the Faun to partake in certain...activities. "Your Majesty," she said in a tone that clearly expressed her annoyance.

Ed knew that he probably could have ordered that the Naiad show some respect when addressing him. However he chose not to reprimand her. The last thing he wanted was to be distracted from what he had come to do. "Cousin, I kindly ask that you please let Mr. Tumnus and I be alone. There is something that he and I must discuss in private."

Mr. Tumnus's relief was now replaced by a sudden curiosity, his eyebrows raising. The Nymph's lips formed a hard line as she glanced at the future king and then at the Faun. She sniffed in indignation and turned her nose up in the air. "As you wish," she said in an acid tone, and with that she began walking in the direction where a group of both Water and Wood Nymphs had gathered.

Letting out a sigh of relief, the Faun turned to Edmund. "Thank you, your majesty. I was beginning to think that she would never let me alone. I was afraid I was going to have to accept her advances if in order she would leave me be."

"While I'm happy to have been of help," Edmund said truthfully, "I'm afraid though that I wasn't exactly lying. I do need to speak with you."

This caused to the Faun to raise his eyebrows once more. "May I ask why?"

Edmund glanced around and could see that there were too many ears that could hear. He knew from having made his penances already that they were best made when you were alone with the person whom you had wronged. "Not here. It must be a place where we are relatively alone." He glanced around and could see some rocks that looked like there was no one standing. "I suggest there, we can stand behind them."

Mr. Tumnus nodded in agreement. "An excellent idea."


	2. Chapter 2: Penancepaid

**AN: Again, much thanks goes to Nothing Really Specific, my awesome beta throughout this two-shot.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Penancepaid

The future king and the Faun made their way over to the rocks, both of them silent. Edmund, because he was now nervously trying to keep himself from vomiting in front of his sister's dearest Narnian friend. Meanwhile Mr. Tumnus remained quiet because he wanted to know what it was that the future king wished to speak with him about. Yet he dared not ask upfront until they reached where it was they had agreed they were going to speak.

Once they were behind the rocks, they checked to make sure that no one else was secretly listening in on their conversation. Certain they were alone, Mr. Tumnus turned to Edmund. He could immediately see that the king's face was slightly pale. Additionally he also noticed that the dark-haired brother of Lucy Pevensie seemed to be wrestling to find the strength and resolve to tell him something. He couldn't help but feel a sense of pity for the king. Clearly whatever it was they were going to be talking about (and the Faun had a feeling he knew exactly what) had him all in a nerve-wracking state. In an attempt to try and lessen the uneasiness that the king was experiencing. "Are you feeling well, prince?" he asked.

Edmund opened his mouth to say something in response, but then closed it, thinking better of it. Inwardly he debated with himself on how he should respond. Part of him wanted to lie and say that he was fine. Then again, that wouldn't do. The entire reason why he had asked Mr. Tumnus to meet with him in private something which truly bothered him and had been bothering him ever since he had begun to recognize his mistakes while in the company of the Witch. Looking to the Faun, he responded, "My heart lies heavy with the burdens of my mistakes."

At this Mr. Tumnus raised his eyebrows. "Quite a heavy feeling for one to have, I must say. Though I must ask, why does Your Majesty tell me this? When you can surely go to someone else who would be just as good a listener, why me?"

"It's because I'm not just here to tell you why my soul is heavy. Part of the reason why my heart is so burdened is because of the many horrible things that I have done, as well all the horrible impacts that they have had on those who suffered from my mistakes."

Understanding dawned on the Faun. "I think I understand now why you have called me over to this spot. You wish to ask me for forgiveness."

Edmund nodded. He felt a bit of his burden start to lessen. "Yes, Mr. Tumnus. That's precisely why we are here."

"Your Majesty could have asked me this when we were there? I wouldn't have given it any mind. It wouldn't change my answer."

"Perhaps not," agreed the youngest Pevensie boy. "However, it would have changed the way we would have looked at this moment. Alone, I knew the penance would have been more personal and real. It's something that had to be made right with you. I didn't want it to be made into a spectacle for all to see."

"It would present a rather terrible image as king of Narnia," the Faun reflected.

Edmund shook his head. "No, Mr. Tumnus. My image and the way that the Narnians perceive me have nothing to do with me asking for your forgiveness in private. If this was perhaps about my image then maybe I would have done this in public.

"However, as I have said, this is not the case. Making amends to a suffering that you caused another individual though should never be a matter of concern to those outside of who have been effected by it. I have made peace with Aslan, my siblings, the Beavers, and the Narnians in general. Now only you remain."

Mr. Tumnus went to speak, but Edmund quickly cut him off. "Stop, please. I must do this before I lose all resolve." He took in a deep breath and held it there. Then he let it out slowly, feeling a sense of calm come over him. With another sigh he said, "Mr. Tumnus, the fact that I have been a poisonous beast is not a fact that will go easily missed. My treachery has played a larger role in Narnian history than I could have possibly imagined. It was the very reason why Aslan had offered his life in my place on the Stone Table to begin with. It was also the reason why my siblings and the Beavers had to basically run for this lives from all the way from the Beavers' dam to Aslan's Camp. Plus it was also the reason why you were arrested and brought to prison, and your entire home destroyed.

"As little as I know it means, I want to apologize for all the pain and suffering that I have caused you. I did it because I wanted to be warm and so that I could escape the Witch's initial wrath when she met me. That was when I betrayed you. I didn't know anything about the sweets until after I had told her about you." Edmund winced when he said this, but the Faun didn't speak. He just nodded to show that he was still following along.

Letting out a breath of relief, Ed continued, "Regardless of what I did it for, it was wrong. It was wrong, and if I could, I would go back and change everything so that it never happened. I would tell myself not to have come to Narnia when I did. I would warn myself of everything that would happen if I did what I was going to do.

"But I can't go back. What's done is done. I can't change what happened. All I can do now is recognize my mistakes, make amends and pay penance, and learn from all the mistakes that I have made. In hopes that I will never again repeat them.

"I can understand if you don't forgive me. Aslan knows that if I were in your place I don't know if I could forgive either. Still, I have to at least try to make amends and show how deeply sorry that I am for everything that I have done."

Silence fell between the two of them. Edmund because he was waiting for Mr. Tumnus to say something. The Faun because he was still comprehending what had just been said.

Finally Tumnus said, "No. I don't forgive you."

Edmund felt the small hope he had been containing within him become crushed. He sighed and looked down at his feet, his eyes down cast and his feet trudging themselves in the ground. Inside he could feel his heart starting to crack into pieces as if it were a piece of china which had been thrown against a wall. "Well. I suppose that's it then. I really don't know what else I can say in hopes that you will change your mind. So I guess I will just go then-"

"Wait, Your Majesty. You didn't let me finish."

Edmund looked up in surprise, quirking his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean," Mr. Tumnus explained with a heavy sigh, as if he himself couldn't believe he was saying what he was going to say, "is that if you had asked me to forgive you, before this moment, I wouldn't have been able to bring myself to." He sighed again and shook his head. "Your sister, Lucy, loves to make me out as this person who is absolutely one of the nicest that you can possibly meet. While I won't deny the fact that I am one of the most spectacular individuals that one can know, I will admit to anyone- and I've explained it to Lucy plenty of times- that I'm not as warm or kind as I used to be. At least, I didn't used to be anyway.

"There's something you need to understand about me, Edmund," Mr. Tumnus went on, "back when the Winter had first fallen on Narnia, I was merely (what you would probably call) in the in-between age group. I was not a child, yet not an adult either. I was a piece of work back then. Rebellious like you couldn't possibly imagine. I had little respect for authority, including for my own father even though he had meant the entire world to me and was the only thing that I had left after my mother had died from a disease which had killed many Dryads twenty years before the Witch came along." He sighed. "I guess it was in part because he and I seemed to see the world a little differently, especially once the Winter came in. Back then, aside for being able to be my own Faun, there was one thing I wanted more than anything else in the world. Yet my father would never agree to it because he felt that it would distract me more than what I already supposedly had been."

Before he could stop himself, Edmund asked, "What was it that you wanted?"

Mr. Tumnus smiled but waved his hand. "Nothing that's a matter of concern anymore. The thing that I wanted has long since been gone for many years now." He chuckled to himself. "Looking back on my life now, I can see all of the terrible mistakes that I made. Believe me when I say that there were plenty of them. I couldn't let go of the fact that my father wouldn't allow me to have the one thing that I wanted most. Despite his objections however, I was willing to give up everything that I had in order to obtain it. The Witch and I happened to cross one another one day when I was walking alone. Before that I had been muttering about how angry I was that I couldn't get what I wanted. A Tree Nymph who was pledged to her side overheard me and then captured me, but told me that she would take me to the Witch and she might be willing to cut me a deal if in return I offered her my services. It was either that or she kill me right there. I told them I would hear them out, but that was just because I didn't want to die just that moment, at least not while there might be a chance later to escape.

"The Tree-Spirit led me to the middle of the two hills where some of the Witch's forces were busy gathering resources to construct her castle There I met the Witch in person, and she asked me questions about myself. I tried to keep them as little-detailed as possible. Still, the Witch is as cunning and perceptive as a serpent. She managed to figure out what it was that I wanted most. Additionally, she also drew up food and drink for us. None of us had really understood how deep her magic was back then, so we didn't know about how she could capture you under her spell with one bite of that food or just one sip from that liquid. So not only had she trapped me with that, but she locked me into her service when she offered to give me what I needed to attain what it was that I sought. If, in return, I would help her conquer what was left of the resistance."

Edmund shook his head sadly. "I'm willing to bet that she didn't follow through on the arrangement."

Tumnus nodded. "You and I have a lot more in common than you may think, Your Majesty." He shrugged and went on to say, "You can take that however you wish, though I didn't intend for it to be an insult."

"None taken."

Mr. Tumnus continued with his story, "Looking back on it now, I can see how much of a fool I had been. Sure, the resistance at that point was losing the war because the king and queen of Narnia at that time were dead, as were most of the heirs to the throne save their son and daughter. We probably would have stood a chance though, had I not betrayed." He sighed heavily before going on, "It was I who provided them with the layout to the last fortress that the resistance still occupied. I'm the one who led her and her soldiers through all the secret tunnels and passages. I led them into the fortress, and from there they were able to destroy what was left of the Cabbyman bloodline forever."

"What about your father?"

The Faun's expression started to droop, and Edmund felt guilt wash over him when he saw that Tumnus' eyes were starting to mist over. By some luck though, the Faun had happened to have a handkerchief on him. It took a few moments for him to dab his eyes and stop his nose from running.

Once he did, he went on speaking, "He was one of the few survivors of that terrible day. After the victory, the fortress was all but completely destroyed. (If you happen to head towards the Southern Mountains you might be able to spot the remnants of it, especially if you are looking to head towards Anvard.) I only ever saw my father once afterward. He was greatly wounded and being dragged along by some goblins. I wanted to shout and to run to him. However the Witch ordered that her forces keep me back and reminded me that she could always go back on her word. She also said that if I didn't cooperate that she would order her troops to kill me right there.

"I never did see my father again, but I later learned from an ogre that those prisoners that they had taken were sorted into two lines. All those who were in the one line were taken into the very darkest depths of some caverns where the Witch had made her headquarters. There they were all chained to the walls by their wrists and ankles. In there she kept them and used them during her practices in the dark arts as experiments, to test out her new spells and concoctions."

He shudders. "I can still recall all of those horrible tales. Whispers of Narnians not entirely turned to stone, so that she could see what kind of stone she felt better turning them into. Tales of how she would cut off hooves from any of the beasts who had them or pluck hairs in order to fix up her magical foods and mixing them with her own blood. Even worst still, there were times where she would see what would happen if she were to fuse certain elements of one creature to another, making some of the most grotesque things that you can ever find. Dwarfs with heads of beasts, fauns with hooves of horses, Talking Beasts who were given human-like appendages in place of their own or even sometimes added on. When she was done with them, she ordered that they all be sent to a blazing furnace; and there they all met their gruesome ends."

Edmund felt as though he was going to be sick. Not wishing to hear any more he asked, "What about the other ones? Did they have it better off?"

Tumnus shook his head. "She used them as slaves to help finish the building of the castle. That took a couple of years before all was said and done. Aslan knows that they must have been going through agony as well, especially considering by then the Winter had been pretty well set in place. They were made to work tirelessly until their bodies were nothing but skin and bone and you could count their ribs. Hardly any food was given to them, and literally all they had at times to eat was the snow that had fallen on the ground. Some of them eventually ended up dying from the harsh conditions. Others fell prey to disease. On occasion she would have a guard randomly choose a certain number of them from the rest of the force, and then just randomly kill one just to keep them all on the edge.

After a couple of years passed, the Witch had ordered that they all those who had survived the long labor be set loose. It was done, but just as those Narnians had thought that they were going to be freed, she instead had them lock the courtyard gates so that she could...for lack of a better word...hunt them down as you would an animal for sport. One by one she would track and find them, and when she did, she would turn them to stone. Only one soul ever escaped from there alive."

"Who?"

The Faun's eyes widened in surprise. "Did no one ever tell you? It was Oreius' brother." He shuddered. "How he did it is a mystery, but somehow the Centaur had managed to veil himself from discovery until nightfall, when he knew the Witch would probably be resting. Once Selene (our world's moon) had risen high and the stars were blanketed by clouds, he sneaked out of the castle. Made his way to the south in order to find Oreius and was nearly captured a couple of times. Nobody's really heard about him since though. There are many whom believe that he had finally succumbed to all the haunting images and died."

Shuddering, Edmund asked, "Did you ever learn what happened to your father?"

Tumnus shook his head, his eyes misted over once more "I never did find out and I still don't know. Part of me really wants to know how he died. Another part of me doesn't. What if he had been in the line where she tortured him and mutilated him in order to perfect her spells? What if he was in the line where he slaved to help build the Witch's house until he finally collapsed from whatever it was that made him too weak to go on? (If he was a statue I'd imagine he'd be here.) Either way though, he's gone. He's gone, and there's no body. For you see, when we Fauns or Satyrs die our spirits go to Aslan's Country, but our bodies become flowers. She probably would have ordered that they be plucked from the ground and thrown in a fire to be burned. Or made sure that there was a fresh snow to make certain that they would all die."

"Did she ever give you what it was you wanted?"

"In all the years she has ruled, the Witch has only kept promises that best fit her in the long run. Giving me what I wanted didn't benefit her or do her any harm at all, so she never followed through." Tumnus shook his head. "Besides, what I wanted wasn't something you can just get. It has to want you just as much the amount of desire that you want it, and give itself to you."

He shook his head again. "What I wanted didn't return the same longing. I was foolish to believe that the Witch could help me with something such as that. Still, when you really want something as terrible as I did, you're willing to believe and do anything for a chance to have it."

Edmund nodded in understanding. "I know how that feels. I do have another question however. If she didn't uphold her end of the bargain, why didn't you try to make amends with the resistance and try to join back in their ranks."

"The Witch had threatened to turn me into stone if I did. Besides, I wasn't considered a friend of the true Narnians anymore. Who would have taken this treacherous fool back? The one who even sold out his own father? None of them would have believed me if I told them how wrought with guilt I had been. After Lucy came along and I helped her get to safety, rumor spread that I had just done it to see if I could get the rest of you to come back and get an even bigger award. It took me weeks and months before I finally convinced most of them otherwise. I have a feeling that some of them still weren't until my arrest and when my house was destroyed."

Nodding, the dark-haired boy said, "Some of the Narnians said the same thing about me. I guess that's another thing we have in common. I mean, the reasons why we both betrayed were similar."

"You betrayed because you wanted to warmth and you wanted a chance to feel important. I betrayed because I wanted something so desperately that I was willing to forsake everything just for a chance to get it. Both of us gave up what was really most important to us: our family, our friends, even our own convictions. All because we were selfish enough to put our desires for things we didn't have ahead of what treasures that we already did.

"I never used to be the most forgiving Faun out there. From an early age I held grudges terribly. It was also partly because of that I had gotten myself involved with the Witch.

"Your sister inspired me. She was kind to me even after when I told her what exactly I had been planning. Somehow she could see that there was still some good left in this wretched creature despite his story and all the terrible things that he had done. When she looked at me she didn't see me as a treacherous monster. She saw someone who loved having tea with friends whom barely came by; a Faun who loves to read and write and compose music, songs, books and poetry. In her eyes I wasn't a disgrace, I was a person.

"Being seen as one for the first time in nearly a hundred years inspired me to become a better individual. Part of me knows that means that I must be more eager to forgive those who have wronged me just as much as I want people to do the same for me."

The second youngest Pevensie was shocked when the Faun smiled and bowed. "Edmund Pevensie, from the shining city of War Drobe where eternal summer reigns in the land of Spare Oom; my earthly ruler, my king, Your Majesty, I accept your request for forgiveness." Glancing up he asked, "Will you in return accept my own apologies and requests?"

Ed smiled and he could feel joy radiating from his heart and no doubt dancing in his eyes. He held out his hand. "It would be my pleasure, Mr. Tumnus."

The two of them shook hands. When they at last stopped, they heard off to the side a voice say to them, "Very well done, both of you."

Startled at first, Edmund and Tumnus turned and they found themselves looking at Aslan Himself. The Lion was smiling warmly at them from where He stood, His eyes (though neither one of them could look directly into them to confirm for sure) seemed to shine with pride. Knowing this, Edmund felt pride swim in him as well, and when he looked at Tumnus, he could tell that the Faun was experiencing the same sort of feeling.

Aslan walked towards them and then stopped when he was just standing before them. "Faun Tumnus," he said to the Faun, "You were guilty of the sin of greed, lust, envy, and pride. Long have you held onto them, and even when you repented you still carried the burden of them with you. May it be known to you that your sins are forgiven."

"High King over all High Kings," Tumnus bowed, "I will do whatever it takes to make penance for what I have done all those years ago."

"Nay," said Aslan, "the Deep Magic demands that justice be paid for any treason. The Deeper Magic upholds the idea that mercy can be granted. Together the two of them work to bring order and balance to the universe and govern all our destinies. When you realized your crimes, it was time that justice be dealt. You were brought to the Witch's house where you were made to suffer from some of the same tortures that were inflicted on those suffered from your betrayal. You had to know what it was like to not only be betrayed by someone whom you barely knew, but also all the pain and agony which those souls endured. Afterward the Witch turned you to stone so that you could also experience that particular agony. After I set the Deeper Magic into motion, I came to free you as an act of mercy. Your penance was mostly paid then, all that was left was for you to make peace with this Son of Adam. All of which has now been done. You are now no longer the same Faun you were back then. Like the damaged sword you have been reforged with the burning of fire and the blows of a hammer."

Aslan then turned to Edmund. "Young prince, you have come far since that moment you first entered the wardrobe. You are now no longer the same person as the one who first entered that door. Like Tumnus, you were once broken, but now you are remade. Your hearts were dark and cold, but I gave them life and warmth. Your fleece was stained and I washed it clean with my blood. Your souls were lost, but now they are found."

"We thank you, Your Excellency," Mr. Tumnus said gratefully.

Edmund nodded. "Thank you, Aslan. If it weren't for you, none of us would be here."

Aslan smiled, but said no more on the subject. Instead He turned around and said, "Come with me, my children. Before there is to be any form of coronation to be held there is one more thing that must be done."

"What is it that must be done, Aslan?"

The Lion smiled. "The time has come for you, Edmund Pevensie, to show once and for all you are now back in good graces. It's time for you to receive full knighthood."

Edmund turned to Mr. Tumnus, the largest smile that formed could only be outdone by the one he had when he and his siblings were reunited after the battle appearing on his face. The Faun smiled at him in turn.

Together the three of them made their way into the Camp. Upon their arrival, Aslan proclaimed that it was time for the Narnians to bear witness to the knighthood of Edmund Pevensie. When he had finished speaking all of the Narnians broke out in cheers and whoops and whistles that could have possibly rivaled their cheers when the Witch had been frightened out of Aslan's Camp. Glancing towards his siblings, Edmund could see that Lucy and Susan had their mouths opened in awe, and Peter looked on him with great pride.

"Don't forget to wipe your sword, Son of Adam," Aslan instructed gently.

Edmund pulled the sword from the sheath tied to his hip. He could see that while it was mostly clean, there was still a few droplets of blood and other matter of revolting description. Looking down at the grass, he carefully cleaned off what was left on the blade. He couldn't help but notice how even after he wiped it, the edges were still a mysterious icy-blue color.

He didn't have much further to dwell. "It is done well," Aslan said in reassurance. "Place the tip of your sword in the dirt and grasp the handle."

The young future king of Narnia obeyed.

"Now kneel on one knee and bow your head before me, Son of Adam."

Edmund did as instructed. The cheers that had been roaring all around him all of a sudden fell into a serious silence as they all watched the process take place.

Despite all the seriousness, he couldn't help the smile that crept its way across his face. His heart pounded in his chest as he felt the Lion's paw, heavy and padded, rest upon his shoulder. So large that it made his shoulders seem quite small (and the Pevensies were considered to have pretty excellent shoulder-size for boys their age.) Then he felt the weight shift so that it was resting on his other shoulder. He drew in a breath and waited for the words, his eyes though looking towards the ground were dancing with excitement.

"Rise," instructed Aslan, "Sir Edmund Penancepaid..."

Edmund carefully stood up, his smile resting from ear to ear.

"Knight of Narnia," the Lion finished.

As the Narnians rose in cheer, as his brother and sisters cheered and began to make their way towards him and embrace him, Edmund placed his sword back in the sheath. When his eyes returned to Aslan, he hoped that they could communicate everything he was feeling. Right then, he had completely forgotten how to form words. But even if he hadn't, the youngest Pevensie boy didn't think that he could have possibly found any that described all that he was feeling towards the Lion: gratefulness, joy, wonder, pride and humility. All of it in one.

However, the Lion looked at Edmund and on His face the second-youngest Pevensie could not only see pride, but also acknowledgment. He didn't need to express his emotions at this moment, as the Narnians were cheering for him and clapping him on the shoulder or embracing him. The Lion knew.

"I came into the world so that you may have life, and have it to the full," Aslan said. "Be sure to take full advantage of it."

"I will Aslan," Edmund said over his shoulder as he was led away to a pavilion. "I swear that I will. Until the end of all days."

* * *

"Come near to God and he will come near to you. Wash your hands, you sinners, and purify your hearts, you double-minded. Grieve, mourn, and wail. Change your laughter to mourning and your joy to gloom. Humble yourselves before the Lord, and he will lift you up" -James 4:8-10.

"Christ came into the world so that we may have life and have it to the full; I will take full advantage of that abundance." -Maya Angelou


End file.
